


Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?

by swallowthewhale



Series: Lemon Dreams [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swallowthewhale/pseuds/swallowthewhale
Summary: Maybe it takes Cisco longer than it should have to notice that he hasn't seen Caitlin smile lately. But, hey, plan "make Caitlin smile" is better late than never.





	Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?

“This blank expression kind of feels like the way to go.”

It’s really windy, and his computer is beeping at him, but Cisco can just barely hear her. It’s not like he’d never noticed, just that he’s gotten used to it. And now that he thinks about it, he’s not sure when he last saw Caitlin smile. Hmmm. He’s going to have to work on that.

Cisco’s plan to get Caitlin to smile starts, as usual, with junk food, just well hidden enough to convince her that he doesn’t want her to find them. Reeses pieces in his desk drawer, jello in the back of the fridge behind the condiments that no one uses, pizza bagels in the freezer.

Part two involves lots of stupid jokes, preferably out of Dr. Wells’ earshot, in case he changes his mind about Cisco’s value to the team.

“Hey, Caitlin.”

She tilts her head towards him.

“How should science be studied?”

She looks up slowly, a crease between her eyes.

“Periodically!” Cisco grins, waiting for her to get it. But she just rolls her eyes. “No, wait, I’ve got another.”

“Cisco-”

“What do you call a microbiologist who’s traveled to every country in the world?”

Caitlin sighs.

Cisco snickers. “A man of many cultures.”

Caitlin purses her lips. “Really?”

He doesn’t let it phase him. He’ll wear her down.

In the next two weeks, Cisco watches all of Caitlin’s favorite movies with her, lets her pick the take-out menu for dinner every night, and tries to come up with the absolutely most ridiculous superhero names for Barry. Nothing works.

The last thing he thought would make Caitlin smile was thinking about the night Ronnie died. The knot of guilt that perpetually squeezes around his heart eases a little at the sight of it, and he smiles back.

At the ice cream parlor, Caitlin beams, looking like she’s just about ready to press her face up against the glass.

“I’m sorry,” Cisco says, as deadpan as he can manage with a matching grin tugging at his mouth. “ Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

Caitlin rolls her eyes and jabs him in the ribs with a sharp elbow, but her smile doesn’t dim. “I think I’m ready to be happy again,” she says.

Cisco’s insides go all soft for a second, and he lets the smile out. “Me too.”


End file.
